The reason
by alicefrank
Summary: Songfic de la cancion de hoobastank, Sirius es el personaje principal


Hola! He aquí otro Songfic mío (como enfado) ya he escrito varios de los Longbottom, uno de los Potter y ya eso creo, ahora se me dio la gana de escribir uno de Sirius Black y Elizabeth Carpenter

Disclaimer 

-Lo mismo que todos ya conocen... los personajes no son míos y ni un solo peso gano con esta cosa. La canción es de Hoobastank y se llama The reason

-Jajajaja, hay tantos personajes... Solo Black es de Rowling! El otro es de Darlene XD que idiota eres!

-Ya cállate, por que no me dejas en paz? Estas aquí desde el capitulo 6 del otro FF

-Que no es obvio? tu me estas poniendo, soy una parte de ti (muajaja)

-Hay no, que miedo me doy. Muere! (suena un disparo...)

-Jajaja, que mala puntería, ni siquiera se le puede llamar a eso un intento de homicidio, ocupas lentes!

-mmm...Uso lentes!

-Y? Póntelos entonces...

**Dedicación **

Para mi amiga Mei

-Hey Eli, acéptalo! Te gusta Black –dice Alice Grant

-Jajajaj, como no –Le responde Elizabeth Carpenter

-A nadie convence eso Eli, invéntate una mejor excusa –Me metí en la platica

-Y esta de donde salió? –las dos chicas

.:The reason:. 

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba atestada de estudiantes de sexto grado, les habían dado el día libre por que a Dumbledore le había parecido buena idea. Los rayos de sol entraban por los gigantescos ventanales de la habitación. Llamaba la atención un muchacho considerado uno de los mas codiciados y guapos de toda la historia de Hogwarts, en pocas palabras era un merodeador. Pero no era tan llamativo en ese momento por su espléndida figura ni nada por el estilo, si no que caminaba de una lado a otro, cruzando entre los escritorios, sacándole la vuelta a los sillones color escarlata.

De repente se abrió el hueco de la Dama Gorda y cinco chicas cruzaron el umbral, el chico miraba con atención a una de ellas.

I'm not a perfect person  
there's many things I wish I didn't do  
but I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

-Elizabeth... –Dijo el apuesto merodeador, sosteniendo el brazo de la aludida, cuando el grupo de chicas paso junto a el.

-Desde cuando me puedes decir mi nombre, recuérdalo, para los idiotas como tu soy Carpenter... –Le contesto una chica de cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol que iluminaban el día, de tez tersa y blanca, ojos azules y un hermoso cuerpo, pero pésimo carácter.

-Nos vemos Eli... –Dijo una de las chicas que iban con la rubia. He inmediatamente salieron del alcance de la vista de la ojiazul, la cual las odiaba por dejarla sola con el tipo mas egocéntrico que había conocido en su vida.

-Bien, que quiere el grandioso rey del mundo? Volverme a dejar en ridículo frente a todos? Me pondrá de nuevo moco de troll en el cabello? No, tal vez piensa en algo mas interesante...

-Carp... Elizabeth... Te tengo que decir algo importante... –Al chico le temblaban las manos. Eli noto el tono de la voz de Black, no era el típico tonito de superioridad, parecía que realmente diría algo importante.

-Bueno, bueno, apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo Black

-Es que aquí no, hay mucha gente...

-A nadie le importa Black, tic tac, tic tac, tu tiempo se esta agotando

-Se que siempre te molesto, pero la verdad es para esconder... para esconder

-Para esconder que? Esto es una broma? Donde están tus compinches?

-Elizabeth, por favor escúchame, no es ninguna broma, no me atrevería a dañar tus sentimientos

-Ah no? No recuerdo que tu te acordaras de eso cuando me mandaste una carta diciéndome que mi padre había muerto! Creo que eso es dañar los sentimientos Black!

-Eli... escúchame es que... te amo –le dijo el muchacho a la chica-

-Jajajaja, quieres que me crea que tu, un merodeador, Sirius Black, el mas codiciado, el chico "Solo estoy con una chica dos días, al menos que este buenísima, en ese caso duro tres" esta interesado en mi? Donde están Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew?...

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new   
and the reason is you

-No Elizabeth! Es en serio, te amo, salía con todas esas chicas para quitarte de mi pensamiento y ninguna lo logro! Eres demasiado para mi! Eres la razón de mi existir, la razón por la que quiero cambiar! –En el rostro de la chica se dibujo una mueca de confusión.

-Entonces si es en serio? Es real? No es un sueño? No me hagas esto Sirius... por favor no me mientas así... ya lo has hecho antes –La chica puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Black y le daba golpes sin fuerza, mientras dejaba correr algunas lagrimas que recordaban momentos del pasado (n/a no... recuerdos del futuro!) en los que el chico le había dejado una profunda grieta en el alma... –No lo hagas Sirius... no lo soportaría, siempre que te creo me engañas de la forma mas vil... no lo hagas... por favor

-Eli... no te haré nada, lo juro... ya te lo he dicho eres la razón de mi vida, no lo entendía antes, pero ahora lo comprendí, después de todos estos años... No me atrevería a hacerte daño...

-Claro que lo harás... tarde o temprano... siempre lo haces... siempre me humillas y te burlas... siempre me lastimas y en el fondo siempre te perdono por que te quiero... y no me puedo deshacer de eso... cada que te veo pasar con alguna chica o besar a alguien me lastimas... eres horrible...

-No, Eli, no me digas eso... Te juro que... que... no te voy a hacer nada, nunca! Pero me puedes perdonar? Yo no sabia que tu te sentías así... yo pensaba que te daba igual, que me odiabas

-Es que te odio!... pero en el fondo te quiero y no lo puedo evitar...

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
and all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
and be the one who catches all your tears  
that's why I need you to hear

-Entonces en serio me odias... soy una basura, siempre te lastimaba y no me daba cuenta, no merezco tu perdón, ojalá me muera pronto para que no me tengas que seguir viendo... –La chica levanto su cabeza y con lo ojos rojos lo miro fijamente.

-No... no lo soportaría, entiendes Black? No lo soportaría! –Le dijo en voz muy alta abrazándolo con fuerza, como si se fuera a escapar en cualquier momento –No te odio!

-E...Elizabeth, quisieras ser mi novia? –La chica levanto la mirada quedando a diez centímetros del rostro del apuesto merodeador y comenzó a acercarse, ya estaba a ocho centímetros, seis, cuatro, tres, dos, uno (n/a Feliz Año Nuevo! Oops eso es hasta enero) y se unieron en un dulce y sincero beso lleno de sentimiento –Entonces, que significa eso? –dijo con duda

-Sirius... te amo, demasiado, claro que si quiero! –dijo esto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que humedecían su pálido rostro.

-Te prometo que no te voy a dejar y menos a lastimarte, no me lo perdonaría, no...

-Sirius... Sirius... Sirius despierta! –En ese momento el merodeador todo adormilado se despertó y vio a sus compañeros de habitación alrededor de su cama adoselada, ya vestidos y bien arreglados para ir a clases.

-Que paso prongs? Que hay?

-Nada... solo que vas a llegar tarde a clases bello durmiente... –Le contesto un chico de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel...

-Hay moony, yo también pienso que eres bello, pero no creo que estemos listos para comenzar una relación... –Le respondió Sirius fingiendo la voz en tono afeminado

-Ya padfoot –El chico de cabello negro con anteojos le tiro una almohada en la cara –Vamos a llegar tarde

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is You x4

Después de haberse vestido y llegar tarde a la clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn, miro de soslayo una cabellera rubia, la cual reconoció al instante.

-Elizabeth –murmuro por lo bajo y se sentó junto al muchacho de gafas circulares, toda la lección estuvo mirando a la chica, ya cuando casi acababa la clase la chica se volteo hacia Sirius.

-Que te pasa? Eres mas estúpido que ayer o que? Deja de verme, crees que no me he dado cuenta? No me veas, te lo repito mas lento para que entiendas, nooo meeee veeeas

-No te veía a ti Carpenter, no te des tantos aires de grandeza, veía que ese cubo lleno de moco de troll va a caer sobre ti en cualquier momento –hizo un sencillo movimiento con la varita y dejo caer el cubo que flotaba sobre la chica, dejándola completamente llena de asquerosidades.

-Puaj... Black, te detesto, te odio! Hazle un favor a la humanidad y desaparece maldito engendro! No, pobres engendros! Solo muérete! –Los merodeadores reían y las chicas con las que se llevaba Eli la intentaban ayudar a quitarse la porquería del cabello y el uniforme. Pero lo que nadie sabia era que las palabras que Eli había mencionado momentos antes le habían dolido al muchacho y se sintió mal al recordar que todo había sido un sueño...

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
and so I have to say before I go  
that I just want you to know

Cuando termino la clase Sirius les pidió a los chicos que se adelantaran, se acerco al grupo de amigas de Elizabeth, que siempre se quedaban hasta que todos hubieran salido, pero antes de acercarse demasiado escucho una voz con la que soñaba, pero se oía sumamente triste, así que como las chicas estaban rodeando a Carpenter y no lo habían visto se escondió detrás de unos pupitres cercanos a ellas.

-Es que no lo entiendo... simplemente no lo entiendo... –Dijo entre sollozos la voz de la chica rubia

-Ya, no le pongas atención, sabes que el es así, es un merodeador, jamás madurara –Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, lacio –Ya lo conoces... si quieres nos quedamos aquí y no vamos a la siguiente clase e inventamos muertes dolorosas para ese estúpido retardado de Black

-No es necesario Kath... pero es que... pensé que Black podía cambiar, yo esperaba que cambiara... saben que lo quiero demasiado y... y el solo se la pasa molestando y saliendo con cualquier resbalosa que se le ponga enfrente! Le odio! –después de estas palabras se recostó en sus brazos que estaban apoyados en el pupitre del cual no se había levantado y comenzó a llorar, Sirius salió de su escondite y se acerco a Eli, las chicas lo vieron con ira y rabia pero el las ignoro y puso su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia –Déjame en paz Lily...

-Elizabeth Carpenter, no te dejes vencer, tu eres una chica maravillosa y muy bonita, no dejes que niños tan inmaduros como yo te hagan llorar, levántate y sal de aquí con la cabeza en alto, por que eres mejor que yo y que todas las personas que conozco –La chica ojiazul levanto la mirada, dejo ver sus ojos irritados por que estaba llorando y el rostro húmedo por las saladas lagrimas que corrían por el. El muchacho puso su mano izquierda en el mentón de la chica y le levanto la cabeza, con su mano derecha le seco las lagrimas. Las amigas de la chica estaban atónitas, nunca habían visto a Black actuar así con... nadie...

I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
a reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

-Ahora, sal de aquí con la frente en alto y no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, porque tu eres Elizabeth Carpenter, la mejor chica de Gryffindor, de Hogwarts y del mundo entero –Dijo con orgullo Sirius –Y eres mi razón para existir –dijo en un murmullo que solo Eli escucho y miro a Black a los ojos, se levanto de su pupitre y lo abrazo, lo soltó y se dirigía a la puerta cuando recordó que estaba empapada de moco de troll.

-Gracias Sirius... Sabes como quitarme esta cosa?

-Ohm, si, espera –hizo una floritura rápida, la ropa y el cabello de la chica regresaron a su estado natural, después dijo Orchideous, apareciendo un ramo de hermosas orquídeas que le extendió a Elizabeth y ella las acepto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...por todo Sirius... se le acerco a su oído y le susurro- Tu también eres mi razón para existir... –le guiño un ojo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación y sus amigas la siguieron

I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
a reason for all that I do  
and the reason is you

Sirius subió a su dormitorio, se recostó en su cama, miro de soslayo la habitación y como no había absolutamente nadie, se fue durmiendo recordando las ultimas palabras de la chica a la que tanto amaba: "Tu también eres mi razón para existir." Cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en un largo sueño alguien toco la puerta, el muchacho se asusto al escuchar el sonido, no se lo esperaba, se levanto maldiciendo por lo bajo y abrió la puerta, afuera del dormitorio se encontraba Elizabeth, que se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo abrazo, luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho

-Yo sabia que podías cambiar, yo lo sabia

-Te amo Elizabeth, por favor se mi novia...

-Y ahí termina mi Songfic, como esta? Díganme la verdad, me costo trabajo escribirlo y mas aun traducir la canción, para saber bien de que se trataba...

-Por que no mejor dices que eres pésima para el ingles y ya?

-que te importa! No molestes, estoy agradeciendo! ¬¬

-Y...? Me importa? NO!

-De cualquier forma, quien eres tu?

-Ehm... no se, quien eres tu?

-Ah! Me niego a trabajar con esta cosa!

-¬¬

-Terminando con esto les agradezco que hayan leído el SF y si pueden manden un review, ok?

Alicefrank...y la vocecita que sabrá dios de donde sale


End file.
